Ámbar Smith
'Ámbar Smith ' is a main character in the Disney Channel Latin America show Soy Luna. She is the main antagonist of the show. She is portrayed by Valentina Zenere. Personality Ámbar is a person who has never had to work for money. She is superficial and capricious, but also very intelligent. Ámbar is the type of girl that catches everyone's attention and is very popular. She will do anything to get what she wants and has friends to support her and her bad deeds. When trying to get what she wants, Ámbar is mean, condescending, and manipulative. Despite all of this, she yearns for the acceptance of her peers and most importantly, her godmother. Although she won't admit it, she is jealous of Luna's relationship with her parents. Although her jealousy may be explained in some way, her actions cannot be. She tries to sabotage Luna's life in an attempt to destroy the chance of any rivalry that threatens Ámbar's hold over Matteo's heart and her skating career. After learning of her plans, Matteo quickly breaks up with her, causing her to be even angrier at times, but also learns to hide her hate towards Luna, dropping it all at once at the right moment. Even though Ámbar often does things out of selfishness it was shown multiple times that deep down she has a good heart and is able to show genuine kindness to other people. Character History Early Years Ámbar was at a young age given up for adoption by her mother Sylvana, since she was too young to raise a child. Sharon Benson adopted her, but chose not to tell her nor anyone else about her mother. Instead, she told everyone that Ámbar's parents were important businessmen and traveled much through Europe, and that she lived with Sharon instead since Sharon was her godmother. Season 1 Part 1 Ámbar grew up with a life of comfort and luxury. Everything in her life seems to be under control until she meets Luna Valente. She is dating Matteo Balsano, but while she is in Cancún, she has trouble reaching him. She calls him many times, but Matteo ignores the calls and continues to skate with his friends. When Mónica Valente makes fish for Ámbar, she is displeased, so Miguel orders Foodger Wheels for her. When Luna delivers her food, Luna's skate gets stuck on her leg and Luna falls into a pool, Matteo goes in to save her, much to the displeasure of Ámbar. Back in Buenos Aires, Ámbar meets up with her friends, Jazmín and Delfina. She talks to them about what a pain Luna is. She goes to Jam & Roller and shows off her dancing/skating skills. Luna is impressed and tries to join in, but ends up annoying Ámbar. When Luna applies for a job at the rink, Ámbar loosens the wheels on her skates, and Luna ends up tripping. Part 2 After breaking up with Matteo, Ámbar tries to stop him and Luna being a couple, but she couldn't stop their love. She later steals Sharon’s crystal swan and blames the theft on Miguel to get the Valentes fired and that way get Luna out of her way, but Matteo finds her out and forces her to come clean to Sharon. Sharon punishes Ámbar by forbidding her to go to Roller. Eventually Ámbar teams up with Simon's girlfriend Daniela as they share a common enemy in Luna. Season 2 Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Season 3 Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Relationships Friends Delfina Former Best Friend See: Ámfina Ámbar and Delfina were best friends. They are very much alike in personality as they are both rich, manipulative and don't like people messing with their plans. They often try to destroy Luna's life, along with Jazmín, but it doesn't always go to plan. In the second season Delfina ends her friendship with Ámbar after she realizes that Ámbar is even willing to betray her best friends to get what she wants. Jazmín Carvajal Former Best Friend See: Jambar Jazmín and Ámbar were also best friends. Jazmín is a very supportive friend to Ámbar and is always there when she is needed. She also tries to help Ámbar destroy Luna's life. In the second season Jazmín ends her friendship with Ámbar after Ámbar asks Simón to help her practice her song for the solist Open Music, despite knowing that Jazmín was planning to ask him to help her with her own song. Enemies Luna Valente former Rival/Friend See: Lunbar '' In episode 5, Ámbar kissed Matteo on stage, which made Luna jealous. Ámbar is also jealous of Luna and her relationship with her family. She wants Luna to fail in everything, especially in Skating. Romances Matteo Balsano Ex-boyfriend ''See: Ámtteo Matteo is Ámbar's ex-boyfriend. Ámbar would often get jealous of how close Matteo was to Luna. They have sung both "Prófugos" and "Mírame a mí" together. Simón Álvarez Boyfriend See: Simbar In Season 2, thinking Ámbar has changed for the better, Simón befriends her and they gradually grow closer. They almost kiss in Season 2/Episode 51 and Season 2/Episode 55. They finally share their first kiss in Season 2/Episode 70. But when Simón a couple episodes later finds out that she was the one responsible for the fire on the skating rink he, out of rage and feeling tricked, breaks up with her. Trivia *Her roller skates have an embroidered 'A' on them. *She knows that Sharon is her adoptive mother, but they pretend that she is her godmother. *She used to be the leader of her Girl Scout troop. *She is a straight A student. *She was once the coordinator of the Mathematics Club, the Chemistry Club, and the Literature Club. *Her name in the French dub of Soy Luna is Ambre, and her name in the Italian dub is Ambar without an accent over the A. http://videos.disney.fr/regarder/soy-luna-ambre-52f6fd2d55c0163799c968ab *Curiously, in the first episode of Season 1, when Ámbar calls Matteo while he is skating in the streets, the caller id shows her name spelled without the a-acute, although this is probably just a mistake, as her name is later seen spelled with the acute multiple times. *She has a birth mark on her hip in the shape of a star. *The meaning of 'Ámbar' is 'amber' (the gemstone).Meaning of Ámbar *Her last name, Smith, is English. Article about the origin of Ámbar's surname. *Her school bag is gold and black. *She hates rose gold. *In one of her closets, she has three pairs of skates, six bags, and fifteen pairs of shoes.A fan in her room. *She has the best GPA in Blake South College.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUWFCtrutuY *She hates pineapple. *Ámbar has visited London.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkW4Z71Fn5M *She can speak English and French fluently. *In the second season she is often seen talking to herself in the mirror. *Her exact birth date is yet unknown, and probably won't be revealed. But we know that her birthday should be sometime during late November to early December, since she had her birthday party in Season 1 shortly before summer break, which in Argentina usually starts sometime early to mid-December. *She, along with Luna, Simón, Jazmín, Pedro and Nina, is one of the only main characters to appear in all of the show's episodes. Gallery References Category:Soy Luna Characters Category:Females Category:Soy Luna Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Students at the Blake South College Category:Benson Family Category:Students Category:Soy Luna Villains Category:Soy Luna Redeemed Villains Category:Polylinguals Category:Non-magic people Category:Argentinian individuals Category:Adoptees